fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanloid Wiki:Policy/Community
Why are the policies so wordy? The policies were created in length to explain things clearly. Especially when it comes to images. The more serious policies are here as a rule set to let you know that if you violated something, you can not state "I didn't know" when clearly they are here to read at any moment. You can also have changes and additions to policies, but they should be proposed and discussed in this → forum. Terms and Conditions Fanloid Wiki is a non-profit entity that is driven by voluntary work. The information provided is given to you free of charge. The objective of this Wiki is to list Fanmade Vocaloids, and provide information readable to users and visitors. Notice that removing content from this Wiki to then place it on another wiki or website without credit- can be viewed as plagiarism, so please be sure to credit Fanloid Wiki as the source, this includes references on Fanloid pages, the original authors of the characters, and their images. Information in the internet is considered free and unrestricted thus, all Fanmade Vocaloids released either in concept or in unrestricted downloadable form are considered to be free entities that are not subject to any form of control, with the exception of the usage policies accompanied within the pages. Fanloid Wiki lists information from the author's website, or other websites or sources, whichever is determined to be updated or accurate. Unless due to violations of a characters Usage Policy. Unauthorized attempts to remove such entries without good reason will be treated as vandalism. Except where the CC-BY-SA license applies, information found in this website may not be compiled and sold for profit without the expressed consent of the administrators and affected authors of such articles in relation to their works. Upon verification, a user who is also the author of a character holds the right to the factual contents of the page, as well as with images the user rightfully owns. But the site and administrators retains the rights to the layout, presentation and the space the character occupies within the wiki. There are provisions for limited creative alterations or deviations to this rule, as long as compliance is still present, and that it improves from the prescribed layout. The administrators shall determine what comprises of creative deviation and a violation. All authors, in general, must comply with the prescribed layout. While Fanloid Wiki strives for accuracy and updated information, Fanloid Wiki cannot guarantee 100% accuracy of all information for its character content, nor can it constantly police against potential vandalism and defacing. Users are free to update and correct questionable information to resolve such problems. All user content submitted to Fanloid Wiki are subject to editing, modification and alteration by entities not limited to the administrators of this wiki. Due to the open nature of the wiki, any incorrect information, classifications and sorting can be corrected by anyone. It is the responsibility as well of the reader to raise issues and/or make corrections regarding such inconsistency. Any insults towards inconsistencies and misinformation without any effort to correct them shall be dealt with. If there are any questions, you can ask first in the talk page of the article, in the Discussion link in every page. If you made a catastrophic mistake in a page, the wiki has provisions for undoing such errors. By continuing to navigating and browsing the Fanloid Wiki, it is assumed that you agree to the statements above, and with Fanmade Vocaloid Usage Policy. If you do not agree with either of it, you may leave the page now. Entries in this page as well as various policies are made with the community in mind. All changes, amendments and revisions in this page will be announced. Questions, clarifications and inquiries can be written at the talk page of this article. Unwanted editing of this page will be penalized with a permanent user and/or IP ban. Areas of Interest subject to additions * *Community Portal *Community messages *Sandbox *Sandbox Editing & Formatting Guidelines *Manual of Style *Page Layout Contact * Bunai82 (talk) - Current Founder. * - List of Administrators. See also The Fanloid Wiki/Wikia *About Fanloid Wiki * * * *Wikia Community Guidelines *Simplified Rules References * Wiki - UTAU wiki:Terms and Conditions Category:Help Category:Community